roosterteethfandomcom-20200214-history
Grand Theft Auto IV Episode 4: Races
"ROLLED IT!!!!!!" ~ Ryan "I'm gonna be overtaken by a turtle." ~ Ryan Let's Play Grand Theft Auto IV: Races is the fourth episode of the Grand Theft Auto IV Let's Play series and the third actually called a Let's Play. In it the Hunters compete in 5 different races. Appearances * Geoff Ramsey * Jack Pattillo * Ryan Haywood * Ray Narvaez Jr * Michael Jones * Gavin Free Summary The episode starts with everyone at the extreme west corner of Liberty City, as Geoff states the plan to race from there to the barge at the extreme east corner. The rules are stated that the Hunters can't blow each other up, and can only drive cars or motorcycles. Almost immediately Gavin fires a rocket that sends everyone else flying with Ryan landing in the water. Ray gains control of a motorcycle and gains the early lead which he wouldn't relinquish. Jack and Michael try to commandeer the same car and Michael claims it, with Gavin hopping into the car with him and Jack commandeering a nearby van. Jack is forced to change vehicles after a couple bad crashes, some of which had Geoff nearby. In the end Ryan finishes second despite his very bad start, on a motorcycle of his own, having caught Jack in a traffic-filled tunnel and the others after a collision nearby. Geoff then notes that the GTA IV map is a whole lot smaller than the Fuel map (as only five minutes were needed for the Hunters to traverse the GTA IV map whereas it took nearly two hours to cross the Fuel map). The first true race is a bike race, with Ryan taking the early lead while acquiring an SMG on the way. Gavin mounts a wall, which causes him to spend the rest of the race in the ocean, as a result of a three-bike collision. Everyone else experiences various issues during the race as Michael flips off his bike, Jack gets t-boned by a car, Geoff levels a fence, Ray accidentally falls off once without losing the lead, and Ryan initially goes the wrong way once before dying on collision with a car turning left and respawning with a scooter. Ray ends up winning, with Geoff in second and Ryan in third. Race number 2 is a car race, and the only 'True' race not to be under GTA rules. Ray, Geoff, and Jack all select the Infernus, Ryan chooses the Turismo, Gavin picks the F620, and Michael opts for the Coquette. Michael and Geoff both experience 'blinking' issues during the race, while Ray (who didn't start for about three seconds) ends up winning. Michael misses a checkpoint on a bridge "about seven miles ago", which causes him to be the lone DNF of the race. Jack does a few flips and lands on his wheels, saying he "totally meant to do that", while a car literally appears out of nowhere in front of Geoff. Several Hunters miss a couple turns, Jack also coming close to turning early at one point. Gavin gets caught up in a Jack-caused pileup (which he calls "the biggest pileup in the world") after about two minutes earlier getting spun out by Ray. The Hunters soon start crushing the heck out of a couple bikers, Gavin soon colliding with a tree where his car releases about nine bursts of exhaust. Ray wins again, followed this time by Jack and then Ryan, Geoff overtaking Gavin for fourth; Michael doesn't finish despite being on the final straight. Ray wins by over a minute. Third race is the first of two at the 'Tar Macked' race in the airport, everyone driving APCs. Ryan is first to flip when he rolls in the first turn, but he ends up on his wheels, and Geoff spins out falling from second to sixth. Gavin soon asks who's green as that player was "just plowing a car down the street". A couple Hunters note that Gavin's leading but he'll soon mess it up; at that moment Gavin runs into some traffic, causing Geoff to note that he may have just had the 'Best Timing EVER". The other Hunters soon run into traffic as well, Ray levelling an ambulance that suddenly turned in front of him; the Puerto Rican soon runs into Ryan just ahead of him, causing Ryan to flip with a call of "ROLLED IT!!!!!!" as Michael flips his own APC immediately after passing Gavin. Ray and Jack also run into issues, Ray flipping his APC; these crashes allow Geoff to move back up to second, and he soon passes Gavin (who uses his APC's nitro to take the lead back). Geoff, along the way, shot Ryan (who had commandeered a car), while Michael soon finds a car himself and Ray takes control of a bike. Gavin states he's gonna be overtaken by a bike, causing Ryan to state he's gonna be overtaken by a turtle. Jack, while boosting away from Ray, flips his APC but doesn't get forced to take a new vehicle as he successfully gets his APC on its wheels again; Geoff soon flips his APC (on which Jack almost flips again) and Ray passes by with no vehicle on Geoff's screen. Geoff commandeers a box truck, which causes Jack to miss a checkpoint as a result of a plane being on top of it; Ray and Gavin battle for the lead while Michael flips again. Ray soon takes the lead but is quickly knocked off his bike by Gavin's APC's cannon. Gavin soon sees a blip on his radar just in front of him and questions if he's being overtaken, but the blip is sixth-placed almost-lapped Michael, in a new car than Gavin's APC's cannon causes severe damage to while trying to hit Ray behind him. Gavin wins the race, followed by Ray and then Geoff (who had taken control of a new car that lost its trunk along the way). Jack asks Geoff if he's red, to which Geoff states he's not and it is soon confirmed as Michael, who Geoff flattens before finishing. Michael respawns... "Oh, so NOW i'm back in an APC?!" ...back in an APC. Ryan is then shown as having overtaken Jack in a Banshee, but the race soon ends. The final race is 'Tar Macked' again, but on bikes this time. Ryan takes the early lead while Ray gains an SMG with which he kills Geoff leaving the older Hunter with a scooter. Ryan falls off his bike on colliding with a sign allowing Gavin to take the lead; Michael soon takes the lead away but suddenly front-flips and dies landing on his head as Geoff commandeers a car and starts "Crackdown Racing". Jack soon misses a checkpoint by going "way the bleep off course" as Geoff nails Gavin knocking the British Hunter off his bike and letting Ryan take the lead again; Jack dies on a random collision and respawns with a scooter but quickly reclaims his bike as he respawned right near it. Geoff, on foot again thanks to issues climbing a hill in the car he nailed Gavin with, wrecks Jack's rear tire with an SMG. Michael and Geoff, both in cars, collide as Ryan falls off his bike behind them; Geoff taps Ryan, misses Gavin, and nails Ray. Ryan wins about five seconds after Michael starts his third lap, as Geoff goes back for Ray but meets SMG bullets again. Ray goes back to the baggage cart he had commandeered after shooting Geoff with a "Back to the Swag-Mobile" as Geoff states he's back on his scooter; Michael kills Ray making him the fourth Hunter to end up on a scooter that race, getting an achievement as a result. Ray ends up third place as Gavin had finished second after passing Geoff, who blew himself up trying to blow up Ray after fighting with a curb (which had kicked his butt); nobody else finished. Trivia * Gavin is the only Hunter during the two bike races to not end up on a scooter despite spending most of the first one in the ocean. * Michael was unable to finish any of the four 'True' races, due to various vehicle issues (he missed three different checkpoints, rolled a couple vehicles, and fell off bikes at least four different times (one of which was a sudden front flip where he died landing on his head). Ray, meanwhile, successfully finished every race (won the first three, finished second in one, and a third place in the final race). * During the APC race, Gavin was the only Hunter whose APC never went off of two wheels, despite Jack also keeping his APC the entire race (Jack rolled once boosting away from a bike-riding Ray and a second time off of Geoff's flipped APC). Ryan was the first to flip his vehicle, with a call of "ROLLED IT!!!!!!" off assistance from Ray who had previously levelled an ambulance that cut in front of him. * Geoff, while he still had his APC, shot Ryan's car leaving it in bad condition (once Gavin said he was gonna be overtaken by a bike, Ryan stated he was gonna be overtaken by a turtle, his car was in very bad shape). Gavin later shot Michael's car with his APC on the final stretch after shooting Ray off his bike a little earlier when Ray tried to take the lead. * Three hunters recorded kills during the Let's Play (Geoff flattened Michael in the APC race, while Michael scored a kill on Ray in the second bike race after Ray had killed Geoff twice along the way). Gavin is the only Hunter not to have died at least once (Ryan died in the first bike race due to a car turning left, Geoff flattened Michael in the APC race, both of whom would die twice in the following race of the same cause (Michael died twice on his own, once on a sudden front-flip and once by drowning, whilst Geoff was killed twice by an SMG wielded by Ray and once on his own with an explosive, to go along with a first-race run-over by an NPC), Jack died randomly on a simple collision but wouldn't stay on the scooter he respawned with for long as he was able to reclaim his bike due to respawning close to it, and Michael shot Ray gaining an achievement for it). * Using the JP system of GTA Online (1st: 15; 2nd: 12; 3rd: 10; 4th: 8; 5th: 7; and 6th: 6; with 0 for a DNF), Ray would be the overall winner with 67 JP (3 wins, a second, and a third), followed by Ryan with 47 (a win, a second, and two thirds), Gavin with 42 (a win, a second, a fourth, and a fifth), Geoff with 30 (a second, a third, and a fourth), and then Jack with 12 off a second in race 3 and Michael last with 10 off a third in the Freemode race. Category:Let's Play Category:Grand Theft Auto Let's Plays Category:Achievement Hunter Shows Category:Achievement Hunter